


Rewarding The Guiltless

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Slasher/Bad Guy Stories [10]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Guilty Pleasures, He's that professional sexy elite guy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Promises, Pyramid Head has a face, Romance, Size Difference, Suspense, he can talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Dead by Daylight reader has been being spared by the Executioner during matches, and some survivors aren't happy about this. Truth is you have no idea why he's not harming you, but the answers come out of the blue one day when Pyramid Head wishes to speak to you in private.Please read the tags and notes.
Relationships: Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Reader
Series: Weirdo's Slasher/Bad Guy Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744741
Kudos: 288





	Rewarding The Guiltless

**Author's Note:**

> So Pyramid Head is usually portrayed as an incredibly violent, controlling monster who is only interested in punishment and sex in his own monstrous, silent way. Gotta admit it... I don't like that perspective. Time to break out my own version of Pyramid Love. 
> 
> So in here, I'm gonna break the rules and treat him like a God. In better words, let's ditch that helmet, give him a real face, let him talk and woo-hoo the reader in every sinful way imaginable, yeah? Ok.
> 
> Here we go *cracks knuckles*

Time spent at the survivor camp wasn't always too good nor too bad. Matches came and went, were won and lost. Some times those losses and wins caused fights to break out between the team members who swore disloyalty amongst others and catered in the glory of abandonment. The ever so unfortunate Dwight and Claudette were the main ones who had to detangle these arguments less a truly horrible fight break out and the Entity be summoned. Other survivors stood as back ground noise, quietly minding their own business while prospering with the peace of mind of knowing that they did the best that they could do.

Unlike many, you preferred to stay back unless someone needed your support. Lucky for you, that sort of situation didn't happen often. The most anyone ever really asked anything of you it was if they could borrow your abilities for a couple trails. Of course you didn't mind. Anything to get them from pinpointing you into a misguided argument. But the nights spent sitting near the camp grounds, quietly looking up at the unchanging sky and feeling the cool air settle deep into your skin, there never ceased to be an anxiously growing pit of loneliness in your body. It wasn't something that could easily be shook. Staying distant from the rest of those crazy people was a priority, not just a selfish desire, and even though your clothes reminded you strongly of the decent life you once had, it wasn't enough to keep you from feeling empty inside.

Adapting to a world where nothing particularly changed and everyone seemed borderline insane by the anonymous trials against the bizarre killers wasn't easy. Home was gone. For good. You weren't sure how but it was. If this was some sort of hell then so be it you supposed even though you weren't entirely sure what you had done wrong to end up here in the first place.

"Hey (y/n)?" Said a soft voice from beside the tree you were leaning against.

Turning your head back, you saw Claudette timidly appear in the moonlight, her face creased in what seemed to be nervousness and mild frustration. "Yes Claudette?" You ask back in your own soft voice, hoping that you hadn't done anything to disturb anyone.

Claudette put her hands together in a manner of uncertainty as she gestured oddly to a different direction leading more away from the camp. "The Executioner has been standing near the camp for almost an hour now. We don't know what he wants. Dwights tried asking, but all he does is point in this direction," She gazed down at the ground almost as if she were trying to admit to something she didn't do, "We think it has something to do with you."

"Oh," You blink and join her gaze on the ground, eyes lost in thought as you remembered all those accidently won matches with the Executioner, "I see...."

It had been upstanding news when the new killer came in. Several survivors were having a blast confusing him while those less fortunate suffered his clumsy wrath. In time, everyone began to reconcile as the Executioner's strength, knowledge and skill drastically grew. It was time to take him seriously. But.... When it came down to you the Executioner never touched you, in fact he didn't even so much as turn his head in your direction. It was as if you weren't even there. Not one match had you ever been harmed in while going against him, and you never understood why.

This very error caused many of the survivors to grow jealous and suspicious of you, especially the ladies who were rather incompetent when it came down to particularly attractive men. Like you really cared.... Ok yeah, sure, the Executioner was very alluring and intimidating but that was just his body. You had no idea what he was really like and quite frankly weren't curious enough to find out. He was big, monstrous and above all merciless. Just because he had a blind spot toward you didn't necessarily mean you were in anyway special. Yet the team still complained about you.

There was no denying that it was odd that he never laid eyes on you, but you had never really cared about it. Sure, it was nice getting off the hook so easily but it wasn't the first time you'd come across a nice killer. All killers had their favorites and rivals. It was just how things worked around here. If the Trapper could get away without touching Dwight, then it should be perfectly fine for whatever was going on between you and the Executioner to continue.

"What do you want me to do?" You ask as you stood to your feet, legs covered in dust from the dry ground. You gently brush yourself off and join Claudette's side as you began heading back in the direction of camp.

"Dwight wants you to try and talk to him if that's alright with you?" Claudette admitted, giving you that same nervous glance. She was an extremely kind, loyal survivor, but her paranoia could often show greatly.

You dwindle in your thoughts before nodding your head, feeling uncertain on the inside but accepting your fate anyway. "Yeah, I'll try talking to him," You agree in a faintly optimistic manner although you were fretting senseless on the inside. "I'm not sure what good it will do though..."

Looking up at the sky, you tried imagining what good this could bring. He was the Executioner after all; silent and merciless. It wasn't like he had a mouth to begin with, and if he did it was decades away from saying anything to you. Memories of Meg, Kate and a couple of the others attempting to woo Michael Myers came back to you, making you shudder and frown. Those attempts hadn't ended well. Come to find out, Michael wasn't one to allow himself to break under pressure and stood true to strangle all those who dared to meddle with him. Oh... and he wouldn't talk either. So failure succeeded. 

Dang. You bit your lip. You weren't sure you wanted to do this now. It's been two months since the arrival of the Executioner, and since then several trials had been had and yet you were spared each time. You admit it was weird to say the least, but now he just randomly shows up taunting the camp? For what purpose? Dwight might believe it was because of you but you weren't too sure about that. Just because he spared you in trials really didn't mean that he had anything special in mind for you. Talking to him would probably be just as big of a failure as trying to get killed by him was.

Or maybe you were just nervous because you feared that it really was you he wanted.

Nothing could stop the hairs from standing up on the back of your neck as Claudette led you down a path near the camp. "Are the others alright?" You ask, trying to hide the hesitation in your voice.

"Yeah, they're just a bit... shaken," Claudette made a pathetic cough.

'Annoyed' is what you believed she most likely wanted to say. Well, you couldn't blame them. The camp was supposed to be solely for survivors only even though many of the others liked to sneak in killers from time to time, and it was fine as long as they minded their own business and found somewhere private to be. If the Executioner was bothering everyone this badly, you had to do something in case it all was because of you. And you truly hoped it wasn't.

Beside you Claudette came to a rather vast halt near a tree, peeking past it cautiously, "There he is."

You peek with her and spot the Executioner standing nearly statue still amongst the trees, his odd helmet turned downwards toward the ground. What was he up to, you wondered with a lump growing heavily inside your throat. More analysis told you that, other than strangely standing there immobile and frightening, he didn't seem to be bothering anyone so what was the big fuss? Perhaps it was just because he was merely so intimidating. Or maybe the survivors just didn't like the fact that he was most likely here because of you.

"I'm gonna go, ok?" Claudette pointed in the direction of the camp, her voice laced with that rather bothersome nervousness.

You look to her and nod, saying assuredly, "I'll try to find out what he wants."

Claudette nodded and turned around, giving you one last glance and saying with a small smile, "Good luck." 

Yeah. Thanks. You nod back and gaze to the ground, unable to properly speak words. You weren't one to back out, fuss or argue, and handled responsibility with as much precision as you could. Kindness was an inevitable trait that you could not destroy no matter how difficult or demanding the task. Considering that this wasn't entirely your fault, you couldn't help but to feel mild frustration towards the other survivors, but your big heart kept you from acting out that frustration and told you to just go with it.

Looking up, you slowly begin to walk out from behind the tree, feeling your body ache with tension. The Executioner continued to stand still and you noticed that his large sword was missing. For whatever reason, you did not know. As you slowly started to approach, you felt your body beginning to uncontrollably sweat, nerves on high alert. Your chest began to thud uncomfortably before long. Teeth immediately clenching, you realize that you had been spotted and tried with all your will to keep moving forward. This man could lift people from the ground with just one hand and had the ability to summon bone crushing metals that were sure to do infinite damage. Although it wasn't much of a threat with the regeneration cycle around here, you couldn't help but to feel extremely nervous. Even though it would be accurate to assume that he couldn't see with that strange helmet on, you couldn't help but to feel heavily exposed, possibly even judged. 

Forcing your legs to keep going, you feel yourself becoming more and more nervous with each passing step. The Executioner merely stayed in place, holding his arms back in that slight way that made it seem as if his spine was bent. It would be sad if it was. You almost frowned, coming to a small halt within ten feet of the tall, masculine man. Biting your lip lightly, you press your fingers together gently and ask in a very light, soft voice, "I heard that you might want to speak with me... Is there... something you want?" 

Whether that was the right thing to ask or not, you weren't for certain, but even towards a killer you still let your deep care shine through. Patiently awaiting an answer, you make a small noise of surprise when the Executioner suddenly lifted his arm out and pointed at you. After taking a step back, you place your hand over your chest, feeling heat rising to your cheeks in embarrassment for becoming so startled.

"Me?" You ask as if it were truly impossible, the shock in your tone more apparent than the luminosity of the moon. After hoping strongly that this would turn out to be just a minor coincidence, you were now very alarmed and sadly curious to learn that you were the object of his interest.

The Executioner nodded once and lowered his arm before turning around and taking a step in the opposite direction of the survivor camp. He tilted his head back, probably trying to sense if you were following or not. Your legs weren't in the mood to obey your mind, but thus being so curious and somewhat afraid of disobeying, you forced them to go forward. The Executioner seemed to make what sounded like a monstrous purr underneath that large, metal helmet, and he began to quickly move on.

This was madness. Your brain screamed at you, but your heart was overrun by curiosity. Despite trying to ignore the confusion and suspicion that came from the matches, you still felt it deep down inside. Was it really so bad to be curious about such an extraordinary thing? Your mind barked that yes it was. Who knows what this man was capable of. He could tear you limb from limb and crush every bone in your body within seconds. He had the power to summon sharp metals and cages, and could probably lift the heaviest survivor up with one finger. It was nothing but dangerous to be around him.

But... You nearly wilted at the fact that the Executioner had never laid a finger on you. It was one of the realizations that gave you some positivity that maybe whatever this was wouldn't lead to any sort of harm. Whatever he was and whatever he wanted, hopefully it could be figured out in a friendly way.

The walk lasted nearly twenty minutes. It didn't take a genius to see that the direction you were heading in was the location of the killer camp. You hadn't really been in any of their realms personally, but you knew by rumor and bragging that other survivors had. You were quiet the whole time, silently walking behind the quick man as he led you to the second to last gate near the parting wall of realms. It must have been his world, you thought as you hesitantly followed him inside. Being so naive and cautious in such an irritating, silent situation caused the aroma around you to become tattered by an awkward sweat.

As you were transferred from the camping ground realm into the Executioners, you blinked in surprise at what you saw. Or rather, what you didn't see. Instead of there being any of those sad, frightening creatures locked up in cages, or the large, nasty piles of what was presumably guts, the school looked neat and well measured. Tables hadn't been turned over and the lights were working perfectly.

In your trance, looking around in awe, you ended up accidentally bopping into the Executioner. Making a small noise of shock, you immediately step back and say quickly, "I'm so sorry about that. That was rude- I just... I've never seen a realm look so nice like this before."

Was this how all the realms looked like whenever survivors weren't in matches?

The Executioner seemed to silently indulge you with a small head tilt before pointing in the direction of the stairs. You ended up following him yet again, relief washing through you at the fact that he wasn't one to hold grudges. While you followed him, you took some time to look around. The halls were neatly aligned with posters and the rooms were all set up in the proper way they should be. It made you wonder if the Executioner was the direct cause of the mess it turned into during trails. If it was because of him, did that mean he had slaughtered children?

It wasn't healthy to assume things so quickly. You felt a knot of unease swell up inside your stomach, and tried to find a way to calm yourself. Every map was trashed. It didn't necessarily mean that it was entirely the killers fault. It might have just been a place he took refuge in or something. You look at the back of the Executioner as you both began to walk up the stairs. It was odd how he always walked while leaning back like that, but the stance made his muscles all the more bulge and stand out. You could understand why some of the survivors spoke about him in such naughty ways. Even your own eyes ached to trail down his strong back and gaze at the apex of his hidden thighs as he walked.

But you weren't like that. You suck in a quick breath and flutter your eyes, trying to keep your modesty in check. When you made it up the stairs, the Executioner made a swift left turn and stood in front of a dead end wall. Raising an eyebrow, you patiently stand back and wait for him to make the next move. Eyes wide, you watch as he straightened his back and pressed his palm flat against the wall. At first you had no clue what he was doing, but at the sound of lightly screeching metal, you gasp and take notice to how a doorway shaped section of the wall vanished away and led to a mysterious room inside.

The Executioner walked inside a ways and turned to look at you. Feeling targeted, you hesitantly comply and slowly make way for the unknown room, cautiously looking inside. The room was much like the library room. Dark wooden walls and tough carpet floor. There were a few pictures hanging here and there, but other than that there was nothing besides the big, monstrous bed in the corner. You look at it with intuitive fear, gazing at the dark red sheets and turgid metal bed frame.

The wall suddenly closed up behind you causing you to jerk in startlement. "I have been wanting to speak with you." Said an almost robotic voice that caused your heart to freeze.

When you whipped your head back to look at the Executioner, you see that he had taken the large halmet off and was now summoning a portion of metal from the ground to hold it up. The world felt as if it had quit turning as you gape, taking in the sight of his thoroughly exposed face. He was ancient, and not in the old way but more of a very authentic way, like he had came straight out of a knights tale from hundreds of years ago. His face was structured strong, his jaw narrow but firm. His eyes were dark brown and focused, the shape of them undeniably sharp. His hair was a dark, slightly greasy brown that hung down just a small ways past his shoulders, tickling his middle back. And a thin layer of stubble decorated his strong face. Never had you imagined you would get to experience this.

"You have?" You breathe softly, voice nearly robbed of manageable words as you stare at the gorgeously stunning man before you.

"I have," He nodded, his expression almost professional as he looked back at you with a level of priority you weren't able to make out, "I brought you here to seek out what it is that you desire as a reward."

Your stinging eyes squinted at the question as it sunk in, and your breath came back slowly. "A reward?" You repeat, beginning to feel the rush of delayed emotions pouncing back through you. "What reward?" And at that you began to register the severity of the situation.

You were locked in a secret bedroom with a massive killer talking about some sort of reward. How should you feel? Confused for one thing, but also completely perplexed.

"Out of all the humans I have encountered in my lifetime, you are the only one that lacks guilt," The Executioner explained, his voice sounding almost robotic but not quite as monotonous. He expressed emotion but it was more... elite, more professional. "Being a servant of a God, I pledged to punish all those who bear guilt and reward those who lack it."

His words cut into your brain like the barbwire he so graciously used on the other survivors. It was sudden, unexpected and unrealistic. A servant of a God? Was that true? Is that how he had such deadly, phenomenal power, or was it merely a gift from the Entity? And the deal with the reward. What was that about?

"I-I'm sorry," You stutter and shake your head, gazing at the ground as if it held some sort of sense of knowledge that could help you stabilize yourself. You release a small huff and reach up to grasp your forehead, "This is all so sudden, I... I'm not sure I completely understand what's going on... Who are you?"

"That is of little importance," He informed, his voice unchanging as he took a step forward, "What is important to discuss as of this moment is how you are to be rewarded."

You shake your head even more and palm your forehead. This was too much, too sudden and too great. You hadn't been prepared for any of it. "I don't understand..." You let your hand sag and look back to the godly man, "How am I the only person you've met that doesn't have any guilt? And why do I need to be rewarded?"

"As I have previously spoken, it is my job to punish those with guilt and reward those who do not have any," In his voice there lie the faintest hint of softness, almost as if he were forcing himself to be patient for your sake, "As a human who lacks any, it is my job to award you. I believe I have waited long enough."

You let the information settle in at full capacity this time and take a moment to rethink things over. This was the obvious reason why he hadn't been killing you during trails, and as good as it felt to finally have an answer why, the answer itself did not make you feel the slightest bit redeemed. In fact you were horrified. "This can't be right," You whisper doubtfully, a touch of fear in your soft voice, "There must be a mistake, please, I'm sure I have plenty of guilt."

"What you bear inside is merely misfortune and regret. Not guilt." The Executioner tilted his head downward as he began to slowly but surely approach you, "Guilt formulates when a selfish decision is made while knowing what the outcome will be, and yet they follow through with it anyway."

You were backing up, hands cupped together against your chest as you watch him move closer to you. He was big. His shadow from the dim yellow lights enough to encompass you whole without him even having to stand directly in front of you. And when he did, you found yourself craning your head back just to be able to look into his eyes. He was staring at you with that bland, unchanging expression, seeming as if he could care less about anything. Maybe it was true and all his lifetime experience led to him being completely unphased by anything that happened here in the presence.

"Am I really the only person you've met who doesn't have any guilt?" You ask, the doubt poisoning your voice.

"Yes," The Executioner stated before his tone grew soft once again and he asked, "How do you want to be rewarded?"

It was a question you had never been asked and had no idea what so ever how to answer. You wanted many things, but in this world, what really was there to truly hold dear to you? Charms and occasionally pretty clothing? Yeah, that was the sad reality of it all. Besides, you didn't even know what kind of rewards the Executioner even granted, and it would be too awkward to ask.

Deciding that it would be best to avoid this situation, you put on a small smile and shake your head, "Thank you but... I don't need a reward."

"Is that so?" The Executioner suddenly loomed forward causing you to gasp, legs tapping against the forgotten wall behind you. He looked you in the eyes with such focus that it made your cheeks sting a light pink, especially when he breathed out a puff of air against your forehead. "Your modesty is overwhelming, but please, tell me what it is you really desire."

Sighing out rather long, you hold your smile in place and say, "I guess maybe to make things even, you could start trying to kill me in trails for now on?"

"Do you truly believe that I would fall for that?" The Executioner lifted his hand up and stretched it out toward your face. You slowly began to wince, eyes squinting till closed in the anticipation of pain. His hand touched your warm cheek and slowly slid a strand of hair back behind your ear, eliciting a small shudder. "I know what you desire, and you know it as well. Don't you, (y/n)?"

His hand moved down to your chin and gently cupped it, slowly tilting your head back up. Hesitantly you crack open your eyes and look at him, feeling mixed up inside. You knew what you wanted, but in this world it could never happen. "I do," You blink at him, unconsciously pressing your chin further into his palm. When was the last time anyone had ever touched you besides when you got wounded and needed bandaging? A long time...

"But," You lean your head away, struggling with yourself as you close your eyes, "It's not possible. Not here."

"You're afraid," He mumbled and followed your face with his gloved hand, gently cupping your warm cheek, "You want this reward to last more than one night."

"Is that so bad?" You ask more to yourself, remembering the pain you had endured during a previous relationship ending before you were casted away into this hell loop. The Executioner's gentle fingers against your touch starved skin was nearly enough to send you collapsing in desperation. How long had it been? 

Both survivors and killers jumped around with each other too much around here. It was a constant battle. Someone was always depressed or fighting because of their partners cheating, not being good enough, or not liking them in return. You, however, took note from this ever since the very beginning and refrained from pitching in less you end up the same way. Sure, everyone probably thought you were boring but it was better than being a needy bed pet.

"I can make it happen," The Executioner bent down more to your level, his warm breath ghosting over your ear and causing you to shiver involuntary, "You are my first human ever to reward, and I intend to make this experience unforgettable."

His other hand moved down, brushing your arm until he reached your quivering fingers. "How?" You whisper, eyes fluttering open until you could gaze into deep, focused brown ones. He was gorgeous, and his elite voice and honest demeanor didn't help anything. It was tempting to simply accept right from the get-go, but the trivia remained unevenly astute. If all this was was a reward, then there would be nothing special about it. And that's what you really desire; to be special to someone.

"I can accommodate to your needs," He murmured, face just centimeters away from yours, "The Entity may have partial control over us, but I will still remain loyal to my God. Stuck here for all eternity... You will be mine."

His big fingers started to slowly intersect with your parting ones, the incredible warmth of them seeping into your skin. Apart of you ached for the gloves to be off, but by the way your heart wavered, something told you that you wouldn't have to ache for too much longer. His words made a chill go down your spine. To be his forever. Was this a good idea? He seemed to be fairly serious about it all, but you just weren't too sure.

But his close proximity, his gentle touch, promising, elite voice, warm body and gorgeous appearance was a lot to fight against. His promise to make you his was like swearing your soul off to a demon. And in this situation, it might as well be. You continue to look into his eyes, fingers now completely encompassed in the larger ones. Your body was shaking from all your scrambled emotions. You thought you could feel tears.

"Alright," You whispered, caving into this dream like madness with a small bow of your head, "I... Accept this reward." 

The Executioner would make sure this was an unforgettable experience indeed. 


End file.
